Complicated
by obako-chan97
Summary: Sakura, a protégé author and journalist from the Uchiha Publisher & Editorial Co. with mysterious past. Enters Uchiha Sasuke with a sad past and Sakura's heart-breaker. What happens when love is just not that easy to forget? What happens when old feelings resurfaces? NaruHina SasuSaku Slight NaLu and maybe some other crossover. *DECIDED NOT TO MAKE IT CROSSOVER*


**The pairings will include:**

_**Naruto:**_

**Sakura x Sasuke**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**Ino x Sai (or maybe Kiba)**

**Briefly, this story will be about Sakura and Sasuke. That's the main subject in this fict, the other pairings will be most probably just some addition and won't be to centric.  
The whole fict is mainly AU, but there might be some Sci-Fi and Fantasy in it.**

**Very well then, let's start to the story, shall we?**

_**I **__**REALLY**__** hate authors that don't accept suggests and kind critiques. **_

_**~L.P~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Sakura, a protégé author and journalist from the Uchiha Publisher & Editorial Co. with mysterious past. Enters Uchiha Sasuke with a sad past and Sakura's heart-breaker. What happens when love is just not that easy to forget? What happens when old feelings resurfaces?.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Bleach © Tite Kubo

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

_**Story and Plot: Obako-chan97**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~R & R~**_

_**Minor change: Konoha and Magnolia will **__**NOT**__** be cities, rather, they are suburbs.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~L.P~**_

"_**Miss, we are taking this matter seriously," The man with the onyx orbs began. "If you just stormed here, complained about my payment all over again, you should just go back to your damn house and re-write your whole damn project all over again."**_

_**The girl bites the insides of her mouth nervously. If looks could kill, she'd be dead by now. Confronted by one of the people that owns her life completely, the girl couldn't do anything.**_

_**She swore that she's done a better improvement and edits from her last draft. She'd changed the character a bit—so that it will be more interesting and engaging to the readers—she had also changed some of the plots, with the help of a friend, to make a more interesting plot.**_

_**Then what could go wrong?**_

_**Let me tell you what could; **__**everything**__** could go wrong with this man. **__**Nothing**__** is right. 'Perfectionists' they say, but **__**this**__** is worse than that!**_

_**The woman would rant at him again if she could—but sadly, she couldn't. Like it has been said, her life is on this guy's hand; and if she messes up—don't even think of what'll happen.**_

_**After all, all of her hard work and effort to be a pro author was also being helped by this person. He is a true genius. Nothing is right for him because he's too genius that he knows those hidden weaknesses or flaw in **__**anything**__** looking with his bare-eyes.**_

_**No one could ever done that.**_

"_**You get me there, Haruno? Don't tell me you forgot of what happened 1 year ago. Are you going to give up now?" The man's voice suddenly beamed again; snapping her out from her train of thoughts.**_

_**The girl finally replies his ice-dagger stare with a hot-fiery glare of her own. "Fine! I'll do it again if that's what you want! But hear me out, THIS is the LAST time for my current project! Don't make me do the 11**__**th**__** edit for this thing, Uchiha!"**_

_**Without giving the man one last glance, she stomps towards him and snatches a pile of paper from the man's hand. Storming out of his office afterward, not having the chance to see the guy's infamous evil smirk.**_

_**~S.G~**_

Greetings all, my name is Haruno Sakura. Currently 21 and was just having a big fight—again—with the leader from my division which happens to be the boss of the whole damn company, Uchiha Sasuke.

Firs t of all let me tell you briefly about this company. This is an _Editorial _company, doubled as a publisher company. The founder of this company itself was Uchiha Fugaku, the father of that insolent and rude cold person I was having a fight with.

Uchiha Fugaku has heaps of companies I tell you, and one of the companies that he entrusted to Uchiha Sasuke was this _Uchiha Editorial and Publishing _Company. Why? 'Cause . . . I don't know.

Anyway, Uchiha Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi who was known as a flirtatious-super-handsome-and-sexy-guy, has been entrusted a more financial business type of company. I'm not sure what it is, but that's all I know.

Moving back to Uchiha Sasuke, in the past 3 damn months, he has been telling me to re-write my draft over and over again that I became disgusted of the story itself because I don't know a damn thing of what I should change so that that Perfectionist Uchiha Sasuke can be satisfied by my work.

I really don't get him! Making—ordering—a prideful woman like me to fulfill his selfish wish is just too annoying! I understand if he's my boss, and that he's more experienced, and that he knows how good or not my draft was blah blah blah, but doesn't he have any limit to that?!

I mean, _**I'm **_the only one who has been working so hard. _**No one**_ has ever been told to re-write their draft for ten freaking times!  
Many people said: 'Oh, maybe you're just special, Sakura. Ufufu~' or something like 'Well, that means he really cares about you that he teaches you so hard to come up with a magnificent Mystery novel draft.'

Well, that might be but—Wait, what was I thinking? **That **_(pointing at the lines above) _couldn't be his reasons. He just wanted me to succumb and fall into despair and kill all of my bright/great ideas because he was feeling rivaled to my ingenuity. Ha!

I'll show him that—

"Sakura-san, good morning!"

I stopped on my tracks, turning around and saw a blond. As she's coming closer, I smile, "Good morning, Lucy-san!" I walk towards her, running a bit in process. "How was your day? Why are you back so early?"

The blond laughs nervously as she waves her hand, "Ahahaha, nothing much really. My division was just having a brief meeting and giving me back my draft that I handed in a week ago." She waved the pile of papers to me. "I heard that your boss has talked to you personally about your draft, what happened? Did something bad happen?"

Looking at the concerned woman in front of me, I quickly waved my hands. "No! No! It's not like that, really. It's just that that cold-rude-perfectionist is messing around with me again." I said as I sigh afterward. "Can you believe it? This is like the 10th time he asked me to do a re-write for my draft!"

Lucy gasped. "R-Really?! I-I can't believe it! I-I mean Sakura-san is like the best in writing Mystery and Crime novels slash articles! What is your project right now? Is it an article or a book?"

"It's a book, a novel precisely."

She clapped her hands, "See! How can he not like your drafts?! That's just absurd." She puts her hands on her waist and taps her finger on it in annoyance. "Well, at least your boss is better than mine." She sighed.

At this, my eyes went slightly wider. "Eh? What's wrong with Natsu-san? Isn't he nice?" I tilted my head to side a bit, definitely trying to show my confusion. Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel, Fairy Tail Book Store and Publisher, best in Magnolia suburb. What possibly could go wrong with that guy?

"You know what he said today? He read my draft of this Adventure-Romance type Young Adult Fiction about a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Star Mage with a flying talking blue cat, and you know what he said?

'_Luigi, I couldn't help but to say that this story is as weird as you. You do know there are no talking flying blue cats, right?'_

That's what he said! I mean, _come on_, this is a Fiction Division! Is he stupid or what?!" She screeched as I saw those smoke coming out of her now-red head.

I tried to calm her down by saying, "At least you don't get to re-write your whole damn thing for 10 times like me, Lucy-san. And at least your boss is just dense and goofy, not cold and rude like mine." I smiled sadly.

Lucy stopped her ranting at once, once she saw my expression. Her face softened and a gentle smile appeared on her face. She patted my shoulders and said, "It's alright, Sakura-san! I know everything happens for a reason! You should know that too by now, right? I think that Uchiha-san does have something for you!" She winked at me playfully.

I couldn't help but to let couple of red lines appeared on my white face. "N-No… You're taking it w-wrong…" I mumbled as I turned away from her. She looked at me and laughed again.

"So, where are you going now, Sakura-san?"

I turned to her again, "Hmm… Now that the holidays have begun, I might just stay at home. Doing those drafts that Uchiha told me to do." I smiled at him. "What about you, Lucy-san?" I asked.

"I'm not sure… Natsu will most probably ask me to go to England or Germany again, or to other countries that he hasn't been before…" She rubbed her chin as she think further. "But, it couldn't take that long, surely."

What a lucky girl to have a really nice guy with her all the time, unlike me. "I see! That would be really fun, wouldn't it? Don't forget to buy me some UGG Boots if by any chance you stopped by in Australia!" I winked and pointed at her.

She chuckled, "Of course! Of course, I wouldn't forget." Suddenly a soft classic piano melody can be heard; I looked for the source of the sound and realized if it was Lucy-san's phone. She noticed this too and picked it up.

"Huh? Natsu?Yeah, what's up?" Her face is straight. "No, Not really busy.." She scratched her head this time. Her expression changed into confusion, "Why would I come to the office again?. Her brown orbs widened in pure shock, "What?!" She tossed her free hand to the air in frustration. "Urgh! Why did they ruin my work, again?!" She growled. "Fine, I'll go there!"

_BEEP!_—End of call.

I looked at her for a brief moment as I heard incoherent naughty words coming out of her mouth. "I-Is there anything wrong, Lucy-san?" I asked nervously, not wanting to disturb the already-disturbed woman in front of me anymore.

"Ah? Yes?" She whipped her head towards me. Seeing my scared expression, she laughed it off. "Ahahaha, it's nothing, really… It's just Natsu's blue cat and Gajeel's black cat has started a fight again in our office and accidentally ruined the print-outs of my other book." She sighed, "Tche, really now?"

She ran her hand through those silky and shiny blond strands of hers. "I-I see.. Ahaha, another friendly fight again between Lily and Happy, eh?" I chuckled. "Well then, guess you should be going or you won't make it in time. After all, it took about 30 minutes to go there."

"Ah crap! I forgot about that!" She panicked as she looked at her watch. "Uhh, I'm really sorry Sakura-san, but see you later!" She waved at me while she ran. I smiled at her and waved back in reply.

Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of Jude Heratfillia and Layla Heartfillia. The heiress of the Heartfillia Konzern but ran away when she was 17. Her mother died when she was about 7—or was it 10?—and her father died just a year ago. Ever since she ran away, Natsu was the only person that has been so close to her, and Happy comes the second.

They even lived together—based on what I heard…

I turned away again from the now-empty hallway and walked toward my room. The room slash flat next to mine is Lucy-san's so no wonder we're friends. I put the key into the keyhole and turned it, releasing the lock somewhere inside the doorknob and opened the door.

"I'm home…" I said, not exactly sure to whom did I say that too. Until last year, I was still with my family in here. But now, it's just me, alone. A sting of loneliness made its way into my heart. I wonder how my parents are now. Are they alright in Tokyo?

My father is just a normal and simple worker in one of the Uchiha's company. But due to some concern in Tokyo, my father has been moved into the Uchiha Company branch in Tokyo. My Mother told me to come along, but I told her I'll be fine and I'm a grown girl and I want to stay. So they let me stay.

But, I guess I've made the wrong decision. This isn't fun at all. I'm lonely, Lucy-san's work is actually in Magnolia suburb, but because she doesn't get any flat in magnolia, but in Konoha instead, she moved into this flat beside mine. After all, Konoha is the closest suburb to Magnolia, but it still took 30 minutes to get there.

I throw myself not so hard onto the couch in the living room. My eyes roam around the empty and kind of dark flat. My ears are listening to the slow and rhythmical tick of the clock and my unconsciously my breathing became steady and rhyme to the tick of the clock.

Memories of the past are creeping its way on me back to the time when I was happy, with the one I loved most.  
Who you ask?  
Of course me, who else?  
With who, you ask?

That…. I cannot answer….

Too painful even to remember; I was just an innocent girl, really. Too naïve and innocent, I'd reckon. I loved him, that's all I know. But he loves someone else.

Who, you ask?

Haven't I told you that I won't tell you?! So just shut up!

I sighed again, resting my head on the couch and letting my arm rest on top of my—big—forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to relive those moments again.

"_**Sasuke-kun… I-I… I…"**_

He stood there in silence, waiting for the words to come out from this pink girl.

"_**I-I… I really… really… like you…"**_

_**His eyes went slightly wider but the girl did not notice. He turned and started to walk away.**_

"_**S-Sasuke-kun?"**_

_**No answer.**_

"_**A-Are you angr—" "—Listen, annoying woman, if you have time to do this un-important and seriously troublesome problem, you should do something that is more important. And **__**this**__** isn't important to me."**_

_**That one cold answer has successfully torn the young girl's heart apart. He was her first love, and it turned out that she was just an annoyance and disturbance to him.**_

_**The guy walked away , leaving the girl under the Sakura tree, cried to her heart's content.**_

I snapped my eyes open. _**A dream? Felt so real… Not like what happened in the dream wasn't true either…**_  
I decided to get up and wash myself. Gonna look for the draft Uchiha told me to fix again and tried to fix it again.

'_**Uchiha', huh? Wonder when I decided to call him that…**_

_**~S.G~**_

The next day of my life is not happy either. I slept really late last night—No, scratch that—I didn't sleep at all! I remembered that I finished my work about 4.30 am and gone through my _final_ draft for 1 hour, then it was 5.30 am and I remembered that I need to hand this damn thing at 6.00 am; _No less_.

I cursed deeply inside of my mind to Uchiha right now. I am freaking angry, feel like I can beat him up right then in his damned office. But still, no matter what I do. What I feel. I can never love someone like him. Maybe I still love him after all? But really, I don't want to think about it.

It pains me. A lot.

I still don't know why I ever liked him in the first place anyway. But it doesn't matter, I just need to concentrate on my career, and when I feel like I'm enough with my money… What will I do?  
Doesn't matter! Just finish this damn book first.

I am now arriving in front of the two sliding doors of the Uchiha Publisher Co. I sigh again before I step forward, going in to the big and luxurious building. I greet my lovely best-friend on the receptionist desk—she's the receptionist—before going to the hallway beside the desk, the one with the elevators.

"Oh, Sakura someone left you a note again."

I turn again to see my best friend waves me a pink small note. I decline my will to go to the elevator and walk toward her, looking at the pink note. "What's this, Tenten?" I take the note from her and read what it says:

"_Good morning, my sweet Cherry._

_How's your day? Do you miss me? I sure am missing you here. I hope I can see you again.  
I'd love to enjoy the ecstasy and taste of your body again…_

_The same like that night…"_

Chills suddenly ran down my spine. I quickly crunch that damned note into a ball and toss it to the nearest bin; panting. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" I hear Tenten's voice is calling me with concern.

I turn to her and wave, "N-Nothing. It's nothing." I stand in front of her—in front of the desk, precisely. "By the way, Tenten… Did you see who give that to you?"

Tenten's expression changed. She knots her brows together and slightly purses her mouth. Her right hand is on her chin; rubbing it. "Hmm… I am not quite sure…" She looks at the ceiling as she thinks.

"But… I found it when I was back to this desk like 10 minutes ago. The note was folded into half, and on the outer side, I saw: '_For Sakura' _so I thought someone wanted to give you a note but because you weren't here yet, so he's gonna leave the note to me. But I wasn't here either, so he just left it on my desk—here." She pointed on her desk, the previous position of where she saw the note.

I made a face. "I-Is there anything wrong, Sakura?" Tenten sounded concerned—again. It's not the first time I got a message like this. I mean, it's annoying. All of the notes are filled with sexual harassment comments like the previous one. "..Sakura?"

I snap out of my train of thoughts, looking at Tenten who's currently eyeing me suspisciously slash in concern. "A-Ah! It's nothing wrong, Tenten! .Ha. R-Really." I quickly said. I don't want anyone to know. If anyone knows about this, it'll be a huge scandal.

Yes. You did not expect that coming did you? Yes, I am Haruno Sakura. One of the famous writers and journalists in Japan. Currently living in Hiroshima, in a suburb called Konoha. Working in the Uchiha Publisher Co. and is the one and only protégé of Uchiha Sasuke himself; the guy that I always hate, yet, love.

Many people would kill to be in my position right now. But really, all it takes for me is to win a small competition of writing when I was in high school—which again, with Sasuke. You'll never believe me if I tell you that that guy is actually a God in writing. Give him one day and he'll make 2-finished-and-detailed-and-edited books ready for you to sell. But hey, that's not the problem now.

I wave back to Tenten, signaling that I'm taking my leave, before walking to the elevator area. I push the 'up' button and wait for 1 minute. The elevator dinged and two sliding doors slowly open up for me. I walk inside—pushing against couple of people in process—and stand there quietly.

**Normal POV**

The red-haired guy, who just stepped out of the elevator, is eyeing the pink-haired girl with lust in his eyes. He stuffs his hands on his gray pants' pockets and smirks slyly, "What a really intoxicating smell you have, _Cherry_…" and he ends his sentence with a lick on his red lips and a small cackle that only he can hear.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Don't act like you care, Uchiha"**_

_**.**_

"_**I'm kidnapping you for a day, Haruno."  
"Don't joke around! SHANAROO!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Hello, Cherry. We meet again…"**_

_**.**_

_**What exactly is gonna happen in the next chapter?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**R&R!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Soo… How do you like it guys?  
I hope you all like it. See you again in chapter 2! Please always keep tune and thanks for reading!**


End file.
